Shadows of the Night
by NotMyLullaby
Summary: Jade and Tony Thompson never had a great time in America and they're hoping that Scotland is better, but that is not the case. Especially when there are vampires and a vampire hunter added to the mix. OC/Gregory. Rated T for now.
1. Intro

**Hey everybody! This is my first Little Vampire fic and I'm suuuuper excited about it! This is just a really little intro chapter, just describing my OC Jade. But after this it's going to follow the movie and there will immediately be action. Although I like long fanfics, I just like getting to the good stuff. Idk maybe just a personal preference. There isn't really a plan for this so I'm writing it off of the top of my head. Just a little drabble to keep me from not being bored. It might get a little smutty, but if it does I'll tell you guys beforehand. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own The Little Vampire, only my OC Jade.**

"Please Tony! I really like this room." I pout and stick out my lip, which seems to work everytime. He just rolls his little eyes and goes to leave.

"Fine, you're a weirdo anyways for liking dark stuff." He says running away before I can have a chance to insult him back. I groan and plop my suitcase on my new bed. The walls were dark grey and the furniture was black. My four poster bed is what stood out though; it had black sheets with a red and black comforter, and the curtains that surrounded the bed were red as well. I smiled brightly. It's not weird to like dark things… right? I've always like darker colors, even since I was little. Tony was just being a little punk like he always is. He teases me and I always tease back, but in the end he's my brother and I still love him.

"Jade come check out my room!" Came the cries of none other than Tony Thompson. I sigh and get up from the comfy bed, heading down the hall where I heard his voice. "Isn't it cool? Much better than your weird room." He says excitedly as I enter his room.

"Hey, my room isn't weird, it's cool. Unlike yours." I said as I walked out of his room. But in all reality his room was pretty cool; this entire _house _is cool. I didn't hear him pout or anything though, he was too excited to care about my insults. I went back to my room and smiled again. Although I hated leaving my friends back in America, I feel like Scotland is promising. And I love that our house is a literal castle. I could definitely get used to this.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony keeps having nightmares about vampires. I can't say this is completely strange, but it is a little weird. I haven't had the best dreams since coming here either, but I believe that recurring dreams mean something. Today is our first day of school, yay. I could be more excited but I'm really not. Even in America I only had two friends, and the rest either bullied me or ignored me completely. Those are memories I really want to forget. I'm praying that Scotland is different. I drag myself out of bed and put on black skinny jeans, an old band t-shirt, and a black studded vest. I complete the look with a chained belt and black combat boots. I go to the vanity in my room and mess up my already messy black hair. Then I put some black crap on my eyes and I'm ready.

"Really honey, you're going to wear that on the first day?" My mom ticked. She looked at me up and down, her eyebrows scrunching together in a disapproving manner. "Don't you think you should dress a little nicer? I heard that a lot of kids dress really nice here." She insisted. I didn't want to make her worry or upset so I just nodded and went back upstairs. But once I got up there a groaned loudly. If I could see my facial expression right now it would look mocking and bitter. I take my vest off and my band shirt. I put on a flowy red tank top and a leather jacket. I chuckle to myself as I realize I match my room colors. I take off my combat boots and put on a pair of black suede wedges. I also pin one side of my hair to my head so it's not it my face.

"There, is this good?" I try to say without annoyance in my voice. My mom looks me over again and rolls her eyes slightly.

"Yes, that's fine. But we're running late so grab some toast, Tony's already in the car. I grab my breakfast and head to the car where Tony is in the front seat. I glare at his through the window for a few seconds before he decides to move to the back. I pat his head once I get into the front seat.

"Such a good brother. So considerate." I say, chuckling quietly. He just huffs in annoyance and looks out the window.

* * *

I wish I could say that Ireland was better than America, but the second I walk onto the campus, I get looked at… in a not-so-friendly way. Tony is an a different building than my own so we won't be able to see each other or eat lunch together. Tony has had friend making issues in the past, but he's always had more than me. I'm sure he'll be fine.

My heels crack against the ground as I walk up the stone steps and into the building. More stares. It's alright, just keep your cool. The halls were filled with lockers and unknown doors. I couldn't spot the main office though. So I tried to glance through each one of the doors until I could find it. Suddenly, I'm knocked off of my feet and onto the hard ground. My purse falls to my side and I groan. I look up at what I ran into. It's a guy, a heck of a lot taller than me. He looked down at me with a sincere worry.

"Are you alright, miss? I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." He said as he brought down a hand to lift me up. I took it and soon I was on my feet again. Even with my heels on this guy towered over me, making me feel small and inferior. I guess this is just what I get for being 5'1.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized, his arms were still sticking out, making sure I don't fall again. I stand up taller, straighten out my jacket, and put my purse back on my shoulder.

"That's alright." I say blandly, ignoring his gaze. Great, that's just great. It's your first day and you already make a complete fool of yourself.

"I'm Colin." He smiles, sticking out a hand. I take it.

"Jade." I slightly smile back. "Hey, do you know where the main office is?"

"Yeah, just keep going straight and it's the second door on the left. Right next to the girl with the purple backpack."

"Thanks." I smile and walk in that direction. But once Colin isn't looking at me anymore, I frown. There was something off about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Class, this is our new student from America, Miss Jade Thompson." My new teacher Mrs. Guthrie said. She seemed like a really nice lady. She looked plump and jolly, and she had a permanent smile residing on her peachy face. "You can sit right there dear." She said motioning to a desk. I sat next to a blonde girl who rolled her eyes to another girl as I sat down. But I ignored it like I always do.

* * *

The day went on without much fuss. I didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch but I guess that was okay. It was better this way anyways. I met Tony at the front of the two schools and waited for mom to pick us up. We didn't really talk. He had a sad expression on his face and I probably did too, we both understood what was going on.

Once we got home I went up to my room and shut the door, just wanting some privacy. I lay on my bed and listen to music for a little while. Mom and Dad call me and Tony downstairs.

"We're going to a dinner party at Lord McAshton's house tonight. We hired a babysitter, and I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior." My mom says as she puts on her shoes. I roll my eyes.

"Couldn't I just watch Tony?"

"Nope, I'm not comfortable with it." My mom says instantly.

"But I'm seventeen, I'm pretty sure I can handle Tony and myself." I huff.

"No, and that's final. The babysitter should be here any minute and make dinner." My mom said, now putting her coat on. "Bye sweetie." She said as she kissed Tony's cheek who scrunched his face in disgust. "Bye sweetie." She said as she kissed mine and I made the same face as Tony. They left just as the babysitter got here. We introduced ourselves and whatnot as she made dinner. Me and Tony ate then retracted back to our rooms. I instantly went to my bed and put my headphones in, listening to music again. My eyes began to get heavy and I close them, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, my heart beating quickly in my ears. I had the worst nightmare. I didn't even really know what it was, only that there were weird shadows and red eyes and chasing. I shook my head and got up. I looked at the clock. 9:48. I groaned and get up, putting my converse on. I switched into a large black hoodie. I stick my phone in my pocket and a little bit of cash. I've been wanting to explore Scotland ever since I've been here, what a good opportunity since the babysitter is clueless and I could clearly hear the tv on downstairs. I climbed down the stairs quietly and look in the living room. She was so engrossed in her Scottish soap opera, but she might not be later. I need a different route.

I go back up to my room and to the balcony doors. I open them and breathe in the fresh cold air. I notice a few vines on the side. I bend over the railing and try to knock it down, testing how much weight it could hold. The branches seemed pretty thick, so I swing my legs over the side. I climb down without much effort. Then I find myself going on a long walk. I keep checking my phone to make sure I get home before Mom and Dad, it would really suck if I get caught. The night air was so cool and crisp. The wind slapped at my face. But I didn't care, I really liked this chilly weather.

After a while I decided to go back, I was getting tired and my parents should be home soon. I climb up the vine and onto the balcony. I open the doors into my room and was hit with an odd smell. I couldn't really describe it, but it was odd. My nose soon adjusts and I don't smell it anymore. I shrug and go to my closet, picking out a pair of shorts and a tank top. My eyebrows knit in confusion though, because I get a weird feeling that I'm being watched, that I'm not the only person here. I immediately think Tony as I look under my bed and in my closet. Nothing. He couldn't think of any other hiding places and he shouldn't even be up this late. I shrug it off and grab my pjs The feeling doesn't go away though. I go to my bed and close the curtains around it so I'm blocking out the rest of my room. I quickly put my pajamas on and get under the covers.

Suddenly I hear the babysitter yelling and crying and the front door slamming. I guess my parents are home. I open the curtain the way it was before and close my eyes pretending to be asleep as someone rushes into my room.

"She, she wasn't there before I swear." The babysitter said, although I could barely understand her through her thick accent. Someone came closer and kissed my forehead. It was mom, I could tell by her perfume. Soon my door was shut again and I opened my eyes. I guess the babysitter wasn't dumb after all. But at least I got home in time. I closed the curtain again and got under the covers, forgetting about the weird feeling I had. I soon fell into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start again. The same dream, but this time a little bit clearer. The red eyes were attached to a pale human face, but I already forgot what the face looked like, although I was quite positive it was a guy. I go to the edge of my bed and crawl out from behind the curtain. The light was blinding, so I quickly go and shut the drapes on the window. I no longer have the feeling that someone was watching me so I guess that was good.

I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair, trying to make it messy again. I put some eyeliner and mascara on, making it a little messy. I grab a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black band shirt, a dark red flannel, and my converse. I don't care if I have to look nice. I'm tired so I'm going to dress tired. I grab my black purse and head downstairs. I actually have time to eat breakfast this morning so I do. Tony walked in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"I have _got_ to tell you something later." Tony whispered as he passed me to go get breakfast. I smiled at him as I took a bite of my toast. I guess it's a good thing that _he_ was liking it here. After we were done with breakfast we got in the car to go to school. Tony didn't seem unhappy at all.

"Bye sweeties, have a good day!" Our mom called as she drove off.

"So, tell me." I said enthusiastically. I need to know what's got Tony all cheery.

"I'll have to tell you later, we have to go to class. I'll see you later." He said and started walking off. I sighed and started walking to my building as well. Colin was hanging around in the grass with a few friends and spotted me. He looked like he had every intention of coming over and talking to me so I walked faster, trying to get into the school.

"Hey!" He called. I pretended I didn't hear. "Hey Jade!" Crap. He remembered my name. I stopped walking and turned around, wiping the disappointment off of my face.

"Hey Colin, what's crackin'?" I said casually. His expression grew confused.

"Cracking?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know. Like what's up?" I explained and laughed.

"Oh, I get it." He beamed as it came to him, but then his face turned red and he looked down. I guess he doesn't use slang very often. "Nothing much. I was actually just wondering if um.." He said, rubbing his neck and looking at his shoes. "Uhm." He chuckled and looked back up at me. I saw a hint of eagerness, but also freight in his eyes. "My friend is having a party, and um.." He said again and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would go with m-me." He stuttered a little bit. My eyes widened in shock. Did he just ask me out?

"Listen, Colin." I began.

"Look, I think you are really pretty and nice. And I kind of like you and I think we should get to know each other more and stuff. The party I presume isn't like American parties, it's just going to be a little get together. It's actually kind of aristocratic. Okay, it's a dinner party and it's kind of fancy. And I would like to bring a date. My family is going too, but we could just hang out with my friends if you want. I would just really like to bring you if that's okay." He said quickly. My mouth formed an "O" shape as I tried to process the information. Colin seems kind of sweet. And it's a little cute when he's nervous, which he obviously is. He looked between me and the ground multiple times. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to a party with him. I'm not really the party type girl. Well I am, just not fancy dinner parties.

"Alright, what shall I wear." I heard myself saying enthusiastically before I even had time to think more. I just didn't want to leave him hanging. And maybe we could become friends at the end of this, although I'm pretty sure he said he liked me. Uh oh.

* * *

**Alright so I think this was kind of a boring chapter to write, but I still enjoyed it. The vampires will come soon I promise! Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright so this next chapter may be a little graphic, but just bear with me. She will meet Gregory soon! :) If you want to know what the dress looks like here it is. **** shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1166857**

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling all day. The more I thought about it, the more I got excited. But I couldn't admit that to myself, or _anyone._ I got in the car as mom pulled up. Tony wasn't waiting with me, so I assumed that he was a little behind and that me and mom would wait for him in the car.

"Tony got in a fight today. He's already at home." She said as she pulled away from the curb.

"What?! What happened?" I asked frantically. Tony seemed so cheery this morning. And if he was pulled out of school it must be pretty bad.

"He got in a fight with the McAshton boys, of all people!" She fumed. Her jaw clenched as she shook her head. "He's out golfing with dad right now. But he told me today that he has a friend." She smiled.

"A friend? And he wasn't there to back him up? Some friend." I mumbled. She lightly hit my arm.

"Hey, at least he has a friend." She says.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Rudolph." A smile forms on my lips.

"Like the reindeer? Sweet." I said, liking the name. My mom just laughed and rolled her eyes. I guess since the Tony conversation was over I should mention the party.

"So, I got asked out on a date. Sort of." I said. My mom nearly swerved the car as she jumped up in surprise with a large smile on her face.

"What?! A date? You have a boyfriend?" She squealed, but she relaxed in her seat and put her serious face on. "Okay, tell me the details." She chimed. I swear, sometimes my mom acts like she's my best friend.

"First of all he's not my boyfriend. And it's not really a date, he just _needs_ a date for this fancy dinner thing." I say, rolling my eyes but smiling.

"What's his name?"

"Colin."

"That's a cute name. So are you going to go?" She asked me excitedly.

"Well, I'm kind of asking you if I can." I laughed.

"Oh, right. Well you can. Just be back home by midnight. Most nice parties end at that time. Do you know what you're wearing?" She asked, still completely excited for me.

"That's what I need your help with. I asked him what I should wear and he said since it was fancy a dress. But not a long one, like a short one." I replied. She squinted her eyes in thought.

"Well didn't you wear a short dress to prom last year?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that! Thanks mom." I said as I patted her shoulder.

* * *

We got home and I ran upstairs and threw my purse on my vanity. My mom told me that it was probably in a box in the cellar. I go to the cold cellar and am instantly creeped out. It was dark and there were boxes and cob webs everywhere. I read the labels on the boxes until I come to a few with my name on them. I search through them and finally find the dress. It's a black dress with a white beaded high neck top. It was beautiful and I absolutely loved it. I'm pretty sure my heels are in my closet and not in one of these boxes

I take the dress and go back upstairs to get ready. I loosely curl my hair and put it into a low bun. I actually try to do my makeup, although it still looked dark and put on dark red lipstick. I slip the dress on then my black wedges, which I thought would be more comfy than stilettos. The party starts at eight and Colin said he'd meet me at the door at 7:45. It was seven now, so I guess all I need now is for mom to take me.

"Hey mom, I'm all ready." I said walking into the living room. My mother's face lit up and my dad's and Tony's were just in shock.

"Oh honey, you look great." My mom said as she whipped out a camera and snapped a picture, momentarily blinding me.

"Ugh, really?" I asked. She mumbled an apology as she grabbed her keys.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, here's the address." I said hading her a piece of paper that Colin scribbled on.

"Oh, this is by the McAshton's place. Shouldn't be too hard to find." She said as she headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little bit!" She called to the boys as we walked out the door.

* * *

The party was outrageous. It was held in a castle ten times the size of mine. I guess this property belonged to the Abbott's. I put my leather jacket around my shoulders as I walked up to the doors where Colin was waiting. He was talking with a few of his friends when he saw me. His jaw basically dropped as he quickly walked over to me.

"Jade, I'm glad you came. For a minute I thought you weren't coming." He said, looking relieved.

"Well it's only 7:47." I smiled. He nodded, beaming.

"Well, are you ready then?" He inquired. I nodded a little awkwardly. We walked inside and my jaw dropped. The inside of the house looked even better than the outside, if that was possible. "Here, let me take your jacket." He said as he started to shrug it off my shoulders. I let him take it and a butler came over and took it to the coat room. This place was so freaking fancy.

We socialized a bit and ate a few cocktail snacks. We didn't really talk with his friends much, which was odd to me. Soon, and older man with two little boys next to him approached us.

"There you are Colin, we've been looking everywhere for you." The old man said. Then he looked at me and gasped. "And this must be your lovely date, it is very nice to meet you." He said as he shook my hand.

"Likewise." I replied back, flashing a smile. Being etiquette was a bit harder than it seems, especially when I really don't like people.

"Jade, this is my grandfather Lord McAshton and my two brothers Nigel and Flint."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?" One of the boys inquired.

"Thompson." I replied simply, although my eyes were probably really wide. This is my dad's freaking boss and these are the losers that beat up Tony, oh my God. I was internally freaking out.

"Oh, you're Bob's daughter! I had no idea." Lord McAshton chuckled. He looks past me and his smile falters. I look to where he's looking and a large man who's smoking a cigar wearing weird clothes is motioning for him to come over. When I look back Lord McAshton is sending the boys off somewhere.

"If you'll excuse me." He said to Colin and I as he approached the man. Strange. Very strange.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that you were a McAshton!" I yelled at Colin as I pulled him away from the party. He looked at the ground, ashamed and a bit embarrassed. "Dude, if I mess up tonight my dad's job could be a stake!" I yelled again. The party started to quiet down as we both realized that I was causing a scene.

"Can we maybe so somewhere else and talk?" Colin asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and let me through a few halls and to a large balcony and encircled the whole house.

"You're right. I should've told you that I was a McAshton but I was scared that you wouldn't come here with me." He said in a doleful tone.

"Well, you're right about that." I sighed. I took a deep breath of the cold night air as I rested my elbows on the balcony, not facing him.

"But your dad's job is at stake here." He said. His voice was less resentful and it peaked my interest. I faced him. He looked at me with a smirk as his eyes filled with lust.

"This whole thing between us has been an act. I was just acting all shy and nervous so you would say yes to come here. And now that you know I'm a McAshton, I can make your dad's job go away like that." He snapped. "So, if little Miss Jade wants her dad to keep his job, then you better do as I say." He sneered as he walked closer to me. I tried to walk backwards but my back was already pressed up against the balcony. He looked me up and down as he licked his lips.

"You're a pig." I hissed as he got closer. Our bodies were touching now and he brought up his hand a caressed my neck. For a normal girl this would feel like heaven, but everywhere he touched just sent sparks of fire and hatred through my body. His arms snaked around my waist and tightened as he brought his lips to my neck, but before his lips could go anywhere I kicked him where it hurts. As he doubled over in pain, I pushed him away from me and ran to the front side of the balcony where some people were and through the door. I went downstairs at a slower pace, trying not to cause too much attention. I grabbed my jacket and left with tears stinging my eyes.


End file.
